


Valentine's Day '91

by wiredeyes



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Music, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredeyes/pseuds/wiredeyes
Summary: Valentine's Day is not Eddie's favorite holiday. Especially not when Richie has a date with a girl from his English class.





	Valentine's Day '91

Valentine’s Day was not the happiest of days for Eddie Kaspbrak. Just another painful reminder that he was alone.Eddie didn’t hate being single, but sometimes he wanted to be spoiled by someone who loves him. 

With a huff, Eddie plopped down at a lunch table with his fellow Losers, Richie, Bill, Stan, Mike, Ben, and Bev. The seven of them had been best friends since middle school.

“Eddie Spaghetti! I was just telling Bill about what I plan to do with your mom tonight.” Richie winked, a shit-eating grin plastering his face. 

“Buh-Beep beep Richie.” Bill interjected, a small smile gracing his face, “We were actually talking about our puh-plans for the night. Stan and I are gonna rent some bad rom-coms and eat the chuh-chocolate Stan gets from all the ladies.” Bill explains, causing Stan to blush a deep crimson.

“I have a date,” Richie announces, smirking. The other six teens gaped at him. 

“With who? And don’t say my mom.” Eddie inquired, a sinking feeling forming in his gut.

“Her name’s Kate. She’s in my English class.” Richie shrugs as if it was every other day one of the Loser’s got asked out. 

“Nice Tozier! Finally getting some action.” Beverly winked, earning a nudge from Ben, who was trying to hide his grin with his hand. 

Richie winked in response and dug into his delicious meal of mystery meat and a small, rock-hard cookie shaped like a heart. 

A few minutes later, Eddie excused himself from the lunch table, saying he needed to take his meds. Stopping by his locker to put away his lunch sack, he notices a cassette tape laying on the top shelf of the locker. He picked it up to examine it, and noticed a ‘Play me!’ scrawled on the front with hearts surrounding the words.

Eddie pocketed the tape and left for the nurse. 

(

* * *

)

After school on his walk home, Eddie studied the tape. He wasn’t sure who it was from, was it a joke? No one knew his locker combination besides Bill, but this wasn’t Bill’s handwriting. Putting the tape back into his bag, he pushed open the door of his house.

“Ma! I’m home!” Eddie called to his mother, who wasn’t in her usual spot in front of the TV. What was there, however, was a note. 

_Eddie. I’m at the store to refill our prescriptions. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. Love, Mommy ___

Entering his room, Eddie let out a sigh of relief. There was no doubt that his mother would be curious as to who had given him the tape and might even take it from him. He popped out the Bach tape he had in his walkman and replaced it with the one he found in his locker. The first song that came on was a song by Tears for Fears. His and Richie’s song. He felt a light color creep to his cheeks as he listened to _Head Over Heels_. Memories of the 8th-grade dance came back to him and he allowed himself to smile.

___They had kissed after that dance. They were walking home, as they lived close to the school, Richie was looking at him weird, the way Ben looked at Beverly. Richie smiled, a sincere look in his eyes, and he leaned closer to Eddie, placing his chapped lips against Eddie’s soft ones._ _ _

___While Eddie was still in shock, Richie had bolted, and they never spoke about the kiss after._ _ _

___(_ _ _

* * *

___)_ _ _

___A tap on the window woke Eddie out of his sleep. He hadn’t realized he had drifted off, and groggily blinked the sleep from his eyes. A hazy outline of what looked like Richie Tozier stood outside his window._ _ _

___He pulled off his covers and made his way over to the window. It was definitely Richie outside._ _ _

___“What the fuck are you doing!” He hissed at the taller boy. Eddie swiveled his head around to make sure Sonia wasn’t lurking in the corners of his room._ _ _

___When he was sure she wasn’t in there, he opened the window and allowed Richie into his room._ _ _

___“Did you listen to the tape I left in your locker?” Richie asked silently. Eddie’s eyes widened, of course, it was Richie who left it there._ _ _

___“What happened to Kate?” Eddie replied, ignoring the fact that Richie gave him a tape with _love _songs on it.___ _ _

_____“I liked someone else. So did she. That’s why I’m here.” Richie tried to explain, hands moving to his dark, curly hair._ _ _ _ _

_____“Who?” Eddie asked, not quite catching on to what Richie was saying. Richie simply rolled his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against Eddie’s. Eddie gasped into the kiss, and when they pulled apart, all he could manage was, “Oh.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Do you understand now?” A small smirk played on Richie’s lips when Eddie nodded dumbly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eds.”_ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this kinda sucks lmfao. it was totally rushed. also theres some implied stenbrough wink wink


End file.
